Mister Fear
Mr. Fear is the alias of a number of super-criminals in the Marvel universe. All of them are enemies of the superhero Daredevil, Captain America and Spider-Man. Zoltan Drago Zoltan Drago was the proprietor of a financially ailing wax museum who attempted to use his knowledge of chemistry to create an elixir which would turn his wax statues into living creatures, with which he would create a private army. The chemical failed to create life in wax, but Drago discovered the brew he had created could evoke fear in those who inhaled it. Designing a frightening costume for himself, Drago became Mister Fear.Fear used his fear-gas to make terrified slaves of the brutish Ox of the Enforcers and the Eel. Naming his triumvirate the Fellowship of Fear, Drago ran afoul of, and was soundly defeated by Daredevil and imprisoned. He was later killed by Starr Saxon in New York City. Samuel Saxon Criminal engineer Samuel "Starr" Saxon temporarily assumed the guise of Mister Fear. Daredevil had defeated Saxon's robotic assassins, and desiring the means to confront Daredevil directly, Saxon gunned down Drago and stole his gear. As the second Mister Fear, Saxon humiliated Daredevil in televised battles, casting himself as the hero in a series of charity-funding battles against the superhero. In the final battle with Daredevil, Saxon was unmasked, and plunged to his death. Saxon's robots would use his mind as the template for the Machinesmith's central consciousness. Larry Cranston Lawrence "Larry" Cranston was a law school classmate of Matt Murdock who also became his employer for a while. Cranston happened to overhear Saxon killing Drago, and after learning that Saxon himself had died, he decided to take on the guise of Mister Fear. ﻿Cranston went mad during his first effort against Daredevil in San Francisco, jumping off a building, assuming that he was wearing a rocket pack which he had previously worn in battle with the hero, and seemingly died due to injuries sustained in a fall. ﻿Cranston survived the fall and returned years later. He masterminded a series of campaigns meant to discredit Daredevil with the aid of the current Enforcers, the Eel, and a sleepless woman named Insomnia. Daredevil defeated them and Cranston abandoned the Mister Fear identity. ﻿Cranston later resurfaced, along with the Enforcers at his side, providing the criminals of Hell's Kitchen a drug that causes the user to become psychotic and completely unafraid of death. In an attempt to make Daredevil's life miserable, Cranston also gave the drug to Milla Donovan, the Daredevil's wife. This ultimately lead to a decisive battle between him and an enraged Murdock, where Cranston was quickly overpowered. However, with Milla seemingly in a permanent state of psychosis, his ultimate goal was complete. And, knowing Daredevil would not kill him, he surrendered to the police, confessed all his wrongdoings and was sent to Ryker's Island. Immediately after his imprisonment, however, he became the "King" of the prison, due to his ability to unknowingly instill fear into anyone he met. This made him able to control anyone. His last appearance had him surrounded by bodyguards, saluted by prison guards, and entering a lavish cell with a female officer waiting to greet him. Cranston also came into conflict with The Hood and his crime empire during his attacks on Daredevil and his wife. Alan Fagan Alan Fagan was born in Madison, Wisconsin. He was the nephew of the third Mister Fear, Larry Cranston. When Larry seemingly died, Alan came into possession of the fear gas and other equipment. Unlike the other Mister Fears, Fagan's primary adversary was Spider-Man, not Daredevil. ﻿Fagan attempted to use his fear-gas in blackmail schemes which were stymied by Spider-Man, with the aid of Hawkeye. Fagan was brutally attacked in prison, much of the skin carved from his face by men in the employ of his daughter, who used the skin to draw out fear-gas residue she used to turn herself into the villain Shock. ﻿Fagan recovered from these injuries and received improved weaponry from the interim ruler of Latveria, Lucia Von Bardas. The weaponry, including a suit of body armor resembling a metallic version of the traditional Mister Fear costume, was destroyed at the climax of the Secret War miniseries. ﻿Fagan was one of the many criminals to escape from the Raft prison facility, becoming a thrall of the villain Crossfire. During his efforts in service to Crossfire, Fagan was again defeated by Spider-Man. As opposed to Cranston, Fagan has been hired by the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. ﻿During the Fear Itself storyline, Mister Fear discovers that the Serpent and the Worthy are outdoing his talents of inducing fear in people. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Legacy Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Supervillains Category:Pure Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Nihilists Category:Extortionists Category:Extravagant Category:Envious Category:Mentally Ill Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Pimps Category:Punisher Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Trickster